


Familiar Faces

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, M/M, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Captain America has found his match in combat and this Winter Soldier is just so tantalizing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot I had laying around.
> 
> Join me on Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/WveYwps

This was amazing.  
The Asset wasn't supposed to be receiving a reward yet and from his _mission_ no less.  
Yet here he was down an alley amid the firy debris of a tanker truck. He stood in a parade rest with his head slightly thrown back.  
The mouth around him seemed to know just exactly what he liked. It was a heady experience. His breaths came sharp from behind his mask, his eyes were closed behind the goggles. 

They'd been fighting, hard. His opponent was excellent at hand to hand and his skill with a shield had been absolutely impressive. Most people he'd come up against that used a shield just cowered behind it. They usually just let it's bulk become more of a hindrance.

But this guy, he could fight _with_ it. 

Hell, he'd almost incapacitated The Asset's arm with it. 

The shield was currently lodged in a pick-up truck fifty feet away. Scattered nearby were The Assets knives. 

The fight had turned into a bare fisted brawl up until this point. 

Fuck, how had it ended up like this?  
He'd gotten hard, of course he'd gotten hard. It was part of his conditioning. This fight just ramped the reaction up to 20. He'd never been so equally matched before. 

His Mission seemed to take notice. Seemed to realize just how turned on he was by the battle.  
When his hand had reached for him, reached out and boldly rubbed him through his pants, The Asset had frozen on the spot. 

It started off as just that, this stranger he was so passionately fighting palming him through his clothes. 

A little needy sound had escaped him and the hand deftly freed him from his pants. 

He'd dropped to his knees. 

And now all he wanted to do was grip onto that ridiculous blue helmet. But that wasn't allowed. But he wanted, he wanted---- fuck he wanted _something_. But wants weren't exactly a part of the programming. His brain was rapidly sorting through protocol, things he was allowed to do.  
But that hot, plush mouth around his cock was making his brain nearly short circuit.  
He was getting so close but he needed more. Desperately. 

He managed pulling away, earning himself several protests from the man on his knees. 

The Asset shook his head. He turned placing his palms to the alley wall, his stance wide. This was a position he knew, this was a position that didn't make his head ache or buzz violently. Perhaps it was _allowed_.  
When he looked over his shoulder at the other man, he seemed to get it, scrambling to his feet. 

Fuck, this guy's ass was plush. Was the first thought in Cap's head as he gripped his hips and ground his erection against it. 

Why was he doing this? This is his enemy. But damn, he was just so alluring and he was letting him do this, encouraging him to do this. 

Their fight was exhilarating he hadn't had a fight like it in--- ever.  
Now this deadly, powerful man was raising his ass for him, pressing back against his clothed cock.  
His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled those tight pants down over that pert ass. He arched his hips forward grinding against him.  
His hand tangled in soft, brown locks, yanking the guy's head back.  
"This what you want?" Cap growled and the other pressed his ass back against him in response. 

Cap pulled off his gloves, tossing them down. He spit on his fingers and pressed one between Th-- what should he call him? It suddenly felt ridiculous he knew his alias The Winter Soldier. He shook his head and pushed a finger against his hole, teasing in a circle, getting the muscles to start to relax. 

"W-whats your name?" Cap found himself asking. 

There was a tense silence in which the oy thing that happened was that finger steadily rubbing, gently probing. 

"Я не понимаю." The Asset gasped out. 

Cap sighed, his finger slipped easily inside now and the guy moaned, so softly almost like he was afraid to. 

"Your name?" 

"N-name?" The Asset gasped out in question. 

"I'm Steve. Captain America." Cap tried. His finger hadn't stilled and now he was slowly adding a second. 

"я делаю--- I . . . Haven't a-- ahh a name. A-asset." 

Cap sighed and curled his fingers, seeking out that sensitive spot just inside. When he pressed against it the other moaned so prettily. He pushed himself back on Cap's fingers. "More."  
That word he knew and fuck but it sounded so needy.

"Shh, shh, doll. No rushing. This has to feel good for both of us." Cap cooed so gently, The Asset felt like he was melting.  
He kept pumping and scissoring his fingers until the guy-- Asset? Was able to easily take a third.  
Fuck the burn was so good for The Asset. He arched and gasped out something desperate sounding in Russian.  
"You're doing so good." Cap purred. "So good for me." 

The Asset gasped and whined at the sudden absence of those fingers. The whine turned into a moan when he felt the blunt tip of this Steve's cock pressing against him, slowly sinking in. "Mhh!" He groaned. Fuck it felt like he couldn't breathe in that stupid mask. It usually made him focus more, made him feel less exposed and more comfortable. Now it was stifling. 

Cap's cock sank in so torturously slow. "I don't want to hurt you." Was his response to The Assets whines.

"Do it!" The Asset hissed through his teeth. "I like it."  
That was all the encouragement Cap needed to pop his hips forward. _Fuck_ the sound the other man made was angelic.  
High-pitched, wanton and enraptured.  
"дa!" He keened, Cap actually knew that word. "Harder. More." He understood that too.

He started a slow, deep pace, pulling back and bottoming out with every thrust. 

The Asset was like jelly in his hands. At that moment Cap could have put a bullet in his brain and he'd be content to let him.  
No one had ever made him feel so good. 

He pushed his ass back in time with Cap's thrusts. But fuck! He couldn't breathe.  
His hand came up, clawing himself free of his facial gear, mask and goggles clattering to the asphalt. 

Steve wanted to see the face of the man he was fucking but the mewling thing had immediately pressed his forehead to the bricks.  
Maybe there would be time after. Maybe they could kiss. Cap shook his head and popped his hips.  
"Does it feel good?" He groaned. 

"Yes!" The beautifully deadly man gasped. "More. All of you!" 

How could he deny that needy cry? He put everything into it. Pulled out a the tricks. 

"Close!" The Asset was almost there and his cock wasn't even being given any attention. This Steve was amazing. He'd love if he could be his alone. If Steve could be his handler. 

That was the thought that had him crying out and spilling his seed on the bricks in front of him. He practically screamed out his orgasm.

Steve could feel his own building release reaching its peak. He was suddenly merciless in his motions and The Asset absolutely _loved_ it. It drew his release out painfully.  
He had another nearly dry orgasm when Cap filled him.  
Whimpering, gasping pitifully he slid to his knees.  
Steve's cock popped out of him with a wet sound.  
"Thank you." The Asset's breath was still coming in little gasps. 

Cap got to his knees beside him. It was with a quick and desperate motion that Steve pulled him into a crushing kiss.  
The curtain of his hair fell back from his face and a jolt of recognition shot through Steve's chest.  
He made to pull back but the other man eagerly chased his tongue. He was in his lap now, kissing him with abandon.  
But Steve's brain was short circuiting. It couldn't be him. It was absolutely impossible.  
And he couldn't have just _fucked_ him.  
Oh god.  
When the other parted their lips to breathe Steve held his face.  
"Bucky?"

A flicker of something. Fear? It looked like fear and confusion flashed over Bucky's face.  
"Who the hell is Bucky?" He gasped out, looking like a beaten dog. 

He started to struggle then but Steve held him firm. "It's me, Steve Rogers. You know me." 

"I don't." The Asset's heart was racing. 

"Yes you do!" Steve insisted but the other man was putting up a hell of a fight.

Steve felt his nose crack when Bucky head-butted him.  
He was on his feet, pulling his pants up in no time.  
And then, then he was gone, running down the alley at a breakneck.


End file.
